The present invention relates to a distributor connected through a main pipe to a lubricating apparatus and used to continuously or intermittently supply a lubricating fluid to various parts to be lubricated from the lubricating apparatus and, more particularly, to a distributor of this kind that is provided with deaerating valves to facilitate the deaeration with respect to the interior of the piping system.
Hitherto, the deaeration with respect to the piping system of a lubricating apparatus is effected by loosening joining members at several joints of the piping system, such as a nipple connecting the main pipe to the distributor, or a blind screw closing the end of the main pipe, thereby purposely allowing part of the lubricating fluid to leak.
The conventional manner of deaeration, however, may fail to effect a perfect deaeration due, for instance, to the configuration or the position of the distributor, and, hence, it may fail to ensure that a predetermined amount of lubricating fluid is supplied to the parts to be lubricated through the distributor. Further, if the joining members happen to be left loose or fastened incompletely, this may lead to a further leakage of the lubricating fluid.